


Gierki słowne

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Ma serdecznie bycia: wilczkiem, wilczusiem, psiakiem, marudą, superwolfem... i wszystkim tym co akurat skojarzy się Stilinskiemu z jego skromną osobą.





	Gierki słowne

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfic z TW. Serio. Tylko po drobnych, kosmetycznych poprawkach...   
> Znalazłam w notatkach na mailu i postanowiłam to nieco poprawić, i jednak wrzucić, a nóż widelec się komuś spodoba? Może nawet uśmiechnie się króciutko przy tym tekście :)

*******

Derek nie wie co knuje ta mała cholera zwana inaczej Stilesem. Może testuje jego nieistniejącą cierpliwość albo odkrył skłonności masochistyczne i teraz chce znaleźć kogoś, kto od czasu do czasu nim porzuca? Hale'a naprawdę nie interesuję, jaki jest ukryty motyw tej całej szopki, ale powoli zaczyna mieć jej dosyć... Stilinski próbuje na nim, coraz to nowe kreatywne ksywki i przezwiska.

_Ma po dziurki w nosie bycia: wilczkiem, wilczusiem, psiakiem, marudą, superwolfem... i wszystkim tym co akurat skojarzy się Stilinskiemu z jego skromną osobą._

 

 

Tydzień Temu:

Od progu słychać wesołe nucenie i liczne śmiechy. Po chwili do loftu wtacza się gromada roześmianych, zadowolonych z życia gówniarzy. Derek tylko zagryza zęby.

\- Hej, hej wielkoludzie!- woła Stilinski i wskakuje na kanapę obok bruneta zabierając mu z rąk czytaną książkę. Wilkołak warczy i po prostu wychodzi.

_Mały, wredny, wyszczekany gówniarz... Gdyba tak zająć mu czymś usta?_

 

 

Wczoraj:

Nawet istotom nadprzyrodzonym może znudzić się śmieciowe jedzenie, więc Derek postanawia coś sobie ugotować. Nie ma w tym specjalnej wprawy ani zbytniego talentu, ale radzi sobie z prostymi potrawami.

Tylko, że swoim posiłkiem nie lubi się z nikim dzielić. Niestety w między czasie nawiedza go zawsze nienajedzony Stiles Stilinski i zwija mu z talerza połowę makaronu. Hale warczy i stara się osunąć dalej z resztką posiłku, a nastolatek tylko słodko i bezczelnie się uśmiecha.

\- Nie denerwuj się kuchareczko, złość piękności szkodzi. - za to zostaje dosłownie wyrzucony za drzwi.

_Jak do tej pory znosił cierpliwie każdą ksywkę jaką nadał mu Stilinski, ale nikt nie będzie go kastrował! Nawet słownie!_

 

\- Hej?! - protestuje słabo nastolatek starając się z powrotem dostać do mieszkania Dereka.

\- Możesz się wściekać do woli... może przynajmniej trochę zbrzydniesz. - mówi na pożegnanie starszy i zatrzaskuję drzwi.

Nastolatek nie ma nawet szans jakoś zareagować na komplement ukryty w obeldze. Hale nie otwiera mu ponownie. Po jakimś kwadransie bezustannych wrzasków i maltretowania dzwonka nastolatek w końcu daje za wygraną. Mimo to calutką drogę do domu szczerzy się do siebie jak wariat. Mówi nawet dzień dobry pani Margaret, a ta stara jędza zawsze donosiła szeryfowi o wszystkich jego wybrykach. Zawdzięcza jej większość swoich szlabanów. 

_Mniejsza o to! Derek powiedział, że jest przystojny... nie raczej ładny?_ _Co prawda w bardzo pokrętny sposób, ale jednak! Stiles jest więc o krok bliżej od dostania się do jego spodni._

 

*******

Tego ranka, kiedy reszta jego watahy wybyła do szkoły, alfa liczy na trochę spokoju i na dłuższą chwilę dla siebie. Szybki prysznic i typowo męski relaks... Wychodzi z łazienki w samym ręczniku, a za drzwiami zastaje śliniącego się nastolatka. 

_Którędy on w ogóle wlazł mu do mieszkania?! To już pochodzi pod nękanie!_

 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - warczy zirytowany, bo nawet bez wilkołaczych da się domyśleć co robił jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
\- Pytanie raczej brzmi: _Co ty niegrzeczny wilczusiu robiłeś tam?_ \- mruga zaczepnie.

Derek czuję jak rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz. Nie ma kurwa mowy, że przez tego irytującego gówniarza sam zaczyna zachowywać się jakby cofną się z powrotem do czasów liceum! Jednak wciąż czuje lekkie zażenowanie i wie, że Stiles wie.

_Prawdopodobnie młodszy chłopak wie również, że Hale wie o tym, że on wie..._

 

\- Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował z tym pomocy to możesz liczyć na pomocną dłoń. - rzuca Stiles jakby od niechcenia, ale zapach go zdradza. Jest TAK intensywny, że Derek ma kłopot z zebraniem spójnych myśli. Dopiero gdy drzwi za nastolatkiem się zamykają do mózgu bruneta dociera, co dokładnie miał on na myśli.

_Pamiętaj, że gówniarz nie ma osiemnastu, a jego ojciec jest szeryfem!_

I jeżeli jeszcze tego samego dnia Derek korzysta z propozycji, to tego już nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

Cóż w sumie to tylko udają, że nic nie zauważają...

 


End file.
